


A Christmas Vignette

by Vintage_Romantic



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, F/F, First fic in a MINUTE, One Shot, Relationship Smut, hi everyone!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Romantic/pseuds/Vintage_Romantic
Summary: Rose, home early from University, surprises an unsuspecting Karina.
Relationships: Rose/Karina
Kudos: 1





	A Christmas Vignette

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! Long time, no type? It's been over two years since I've updated my AO3 and in that time I've:  
> \- moved across the country  
> \- started grad school  
> \- met the woman of my dream + fell in love  
> \- left grad school (with my masters)  
> \- got a job  
> \- moved in with said love of my life  
> \- got fired from above job  
> \- adopted a puppy  
> \- got another job  
> \- quit said job for a (hopefully) better job
> 
> and am only now beginning to feel stable and creative enough to start writing again.   
> It's been a whirlwind and I'm not promising anything re: unfinished pupcake stories BUT I want to do right by all the people who still give me kudos and comment on my stories. 
> 
> This one-shot is an original piece that's been a year or so in the making. There will probably be more smutty adventures from these characters in the future... lets just say I have a very inspiring muse. 
> 
> thank you all <3

A Christmas Vignette

The theater was quiet for the first time all week. It was tech for the Christmas Carol and the space was usually bustling with actors, techies, customers. But now on Monday it was still. Only Karina sat alone at the stage edge, reading over her lines and softly singing her parts. Totally unaware of her girlfriend was watching from the back of the house, just out of reach of the low-lit stage lights. Rose flew in early to surprise Karina. Her first semester at U of Toronto was the longest time apart since they started dating last year. The distance didn't make things easier but they made it work - lots of midnight calls, face-timing, and lovingly prepared care packages. Rose finished her courses early and immediately hopped on the next plane back south. She simply couldn't take it anymore. See, one of Karina's quirks is that when she gets stressed, whether from school, musicals, family or any combination of such, she gets very... insatiable. So for the past two weeks of Karina's Carol rehearsal and tech, finals, and the usual family nonsense, Rose woke up to any range of flirty to outright filthy texts from her stressed out girlfriend.

There's only so much my vibrator can do, Rose reasoned, justifying her impulsive and somewhat expensive decision. She needs me right? Because she's stressed. Yup, that's it. 

Now that she was here watching Karina in her dress and classic black Oxford heels tap against the stage, she worried. What if this is too much? Yes she typically loves surprises but it is finals and opening week, I don't want to be another distraction. 

Rose began to back away, reasoning she'd at least wait until the preview on Wednesday. She'd bring flowers and actually put in the effort to shower and look decent. Unlike her current state: airport chic, flattened beanie curls and all.

Just as she went to turn around, her heavy winter boots stepped on one the theaters aging floorboards. "Who's there?" Karina quickly stood up on the stage, dusting off her dress. 

Rose called out a meek "Hi" stepping out of the shadows, walking down the aisle to properly lay eyes on Karina's face unaided by a screen for the first time in four excruciatingly long months. Rose waved awkwardly at her dumbstruck girlfriend. 

"What? WHAT?" Karina shook her head, raising her hand to block the glare of the stage lights over the audience. "What are you doing here!?" Her soft, sweet soprano voice rising nearly 2 octaves as her eyes lit up in recognition. 

Hand pulling at her favorite, well-worn crewneck, Rose looked up through her curls, spellbound by the woman commanding center stage "Surprise...?" 

Before she could follow up that smooth entrance, Karina jumped down from the stage.

"Omg omg omg you're here!?! What, how, but finals?" Clearly frazzled, Karina slowly reached out, running her fingers along the face she so sorely missed. 

Rose chuckled. Stepping forward, her cheek meeting Karina's outstretched hand. As a familiar warmth filled her body and heart, she quelled her girlfriend's nerves, "I'm here to surprise you obviously, I finished my finals early - just to make it in time for previews." 

Karina's eyes shone bright even in the dimmed stage lights, "Did you come right from the airport?" Rose nodded, reveling in the soft touch against her cheek, immediately wishing it was elsewhere and everywhere. "Oh no! Where are you going to stay with your parents gone, if I had known I would have asked my parents!"

A big, sly grin broke out across Rose's face as she marveled as her Virgo girlfriend's ability to plan, "Well honey, no need to do that...they've known for about a week or so now." 

The famous side-eye and light arm swat were almost instantaneous "Rose, you did not?" Shaking her head in disbelief, Karina wrapped her arms around Rose's neck, running her fingers slowly, out of mindless habit, through Rose's short curls at the base of her neck. Rose practically melted at the touch, as she caught the subtle hint of vanilla and almond from Karina's soft curls. 

A stillness fell over the theater as the pair swayed gently, wrapped up in each other. When Karina finally lifted her head from its home on Rose's shoulder, Rose was hit with another wave of sweet vanilla and pure longing for the woman in her arms. "Honey, why didn't you drop your things off at my house? I'm sure my parents would have - " 

Rose cut her off with her lips, earning a muffled sigh from Karina, Rose slowly pulled that full lower lip in between hers. The women took their time getting reacquainted with each other's form, hands and fingers brushing over every inch, every curve they longed to touch the past four months. As Karina's skillful fingers found their way to Rose's extra-sensitive ears, Rose pulled away an electric feeling pulsating straight down to her core. 

"Baby, I - you're right we should go...” Rose hesitated and trailed off as she once again got lost in Karina’s curves as her hands went full speed ahead despite their quite public location.

Karina took the lead, pulling Rose along the edge of the stage, sending a knowing glance that shook Rose to her core. 

Rose knew that look. It was the look Karina gave her the day they met at auditions. It was the look Karina would shoot her from the wings, watching in the shadows with that mischievous twinkle in her eye. That was the look Karina gave her the night Rose finally made a move, the look before she took charge. Rose shivered for the umteenth time.

Karina pulled a speechless Rose up on stage. On the stage, the lovers stepped from a shitty public high school auditorium into another time as the set of Dickensian England was illuminated. 

Rose, dazed from the sudden scenery change allowed herself to be guided towards the small imitation bridge, stage right. “You know I have a kiss in the show right?” Karina asked, her tease readily apparent as she climbed up onto the low bridge, bringing her a little above eye level with Rose. 

“Wait- What?” Rose shook herself out of the spell, hands instinctively finding Karina’s waist. 

“Oh yeah, remember Will?” Karina asked as she bit her lip waiting in anticipation for Rose’s eruption of jealousy. 

“Will!” 

Karina barely tried to cover her conspiratorial giggle.

“Will? Will, As in creepy, I think I’m ‘Mark’ from RENT, Will? The one who has continually asked you to be in his ‘films’? Who bought you flowers for last year’s choir concert, knowing full well you were dating me? THAT Will?” Rose felt her voice amplified in the empty theater and attempted to reign in her jealousy. She reminded herself that it wasn't attractive to have a a fit over a dude who clearly had nothing on her.

“Yup” Karina giggled, slyly enjoying the pieces fall together in Rose’s mind and the flash of that jealousy her girlfriend thought she had hidden so well. Rose always attempted to keep a cool demeanour, not wanting to box or restrict the seemingly supernatural power Karina possessed to make anyone a hapless romantic fool. It was a challenge of sorts for Karina, trying to push Rose into her very rewarding “jealousy mood.”

The last time was particularly memorable. Rose couldn’t stand the blatant flirting attempts from college dudes at a summer house party. Karina found herself in the nearest broom closet and even before the closet joke formed on her tongue, Rose’s was finding its way between her legs. She still isn’t sure how long she was in that closet but she still remembers the number of times Rose swept her tongue over her clit making her clinch and moan into her hand. 

Karina shivered at the memory, brought back to the present. 

“Well, I guess yeah I guess that makes sense, he is the only one with a halfway decent voice and you are playing Scrooge's love interest” Rose shrugged, trying her best to sound nonchalant and rational through the flashing images of that - that buffoon getting anywhere near Karina. But she was sure Karina saw right through it, she knew that mischievous twinkle. 

“You know, I thought he'd be a terrible kisser… But he isn't too bad,” Karina noted softly playing with Rose's curls.

“Pfft - yeah I'm sure he's had enough practice with his pillow.” Rose rolled her eyes and took a deep breath but her grip on Karina's hips got tighter revealing the emotions Rose carefully tried to constrain. 

“I mean…” Karina took a sly breath, “That is once I got him to cool down on the tongue and ass-grabbing, it's been smooth sailing.”

“Tongue?! Ass-grabbing?!” Alarmed, Rose’s grip reached white knuckle levels. 

“Oh yeah, I thought I told you about that first dress rehearsal?” Karina glanced down at her quickly flushing girlfriend and continued her story as if she was telling Rose about a walk in the park, not some scoundrel. “I had just finished my solo right here and our characters are supposed to share one last kiss before I have to quickly change into the carolers outfit. It's meant to be a brief, sweet thing - you know Goodbye forever the best thing to ever happen to me all I care about is money now,” Karina, with her touch of diva, waved her hand at the air suggesting it was no big thing. “And let’s just say Will interpreted it as Woman. Want. Take. Have. Next thing I know his hand is on my ass and -” 

Rose ended Karina’s retelling there. Rapidly closing the gap between them, Rose lifted Karina off the bridge, her strong hands firmly gripping the taunting woman’s ass as her mouth found Karina’s. 

“Babe!”

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Rose muttered against Karina’s full lips as she carried her girlfriend, with skilled coordination and determination to “Scrooge’s” elaborate four-poster prop bed conveniently placed stage left. 

As gracefully as possible, Rose dropped Karina on the thin prop mattress covering the hard black stage boxes. Karina spread below her, Rose's lips found ample opportunity to explore the beautiful exposed chest while she crawled over her up to K’s ears. 

“How was that for Want. Take. Have.?” Smug confidence shined from Rose's eyes, roaming over her long desired girlfriend. 

“That was - that was…” 

“Wow... I never thought I'd see this. Karina. Speechless.”

Karina threw a cutting glance up, “Well look who's the big cocky college boyfriend now?” 

“Yah, so what if I am?” Rose began to smirk when she suddenly found herself flipped flat on her back and looking up at the rafters. 

“Prove it then,” Karina challenged while hiking up her dress, crawling up Rose’s chest. 

Before Rose could respond, her face was held between Karina’s warm, smooth thighs. The fine ass she only just lifted pressed gently down on her chest, pinning her down and setting her whole body alight with desire. 

“I said prove it - ” were the last coherent words Rose heard before Karina roughly grasped her short curls and pressed her eager face over her lace covered cunt.

Fuck I’ve missed this... Rose inhaled deeply, melting her lips into the warmth encouraging the growing damp spot to spread across Karina’s undies. Licking softly at first, the flat of her tongue met the thin lace to feel Karina’s lips swell as she swiped up and down reacquainting herself with her girlfriend’s sweet and earthy flavor. 

Karina’s moaning rang out, reverberating around the empty theater as her hips began to grind at a frantic pace. 

“Undies...Undies.” Karina managed to gasp out between her thrusts.

“Mmph-wha-mwhat?” 

“Underwear, Rose UNDERWEAR. They need - need to go.” 

With that clarification, Rose hooked her finger under the edge of the now soaked panties and made quick work drawing her tongue upwards sweeping wetness from Karina’s folds to swirl around her swollen clit. Then she sucked. Hard. Swirling and swirling until she fixed her attention on that elusive spot that made Karina’s thighs quake as she softly moaned

“Oooh fuu-uckk.”

And for several minutes that all there was. Rose and Karina awash in soft moans, panting gasps, and the scent of lust, pussy, and sweat. 

Between the heady mixture of exquisite pressure on her clit, the semi-public setting, and soft brush of Rose’s curls on her inner thighs, Karina was nearing her breaking point. With one hand white knuckling the prop headboard and the other keeping Rose in place, Karina rocked wildly help in her rhythm by Rose’s strong hands on her grinding ass. 

“Rose--- fuck. ROSE!” Rose suddenly felt her girlfriend’s near death grip on her head as the waves of ecstasy rapidly crested from the tip of her clit, across her hot pussy, her thighs, calves, into her toes. 

Karina panted, yearning to continue leaning into Rose’s uncessing tongue yet straining to pull away from the overstimulation. When Karina finally pulled back, releasing her stiff fingers she looked down to see the smug mug of her girlfriend, hair standing straight from her tugging. 

“Cocky college boyfriend enough for you?” Rose smirked. 

High off the strongest orgasm she had in months and too tired to protest or snark back, Karina simply nodded as she shakily found her way next to the flushed Rose. 

“Fuck. I missed you.” Rose husked. 

“I missed that tongue.”

“Hey-” Rose lightly slapped Karina’s shoulder. 

Karina leaned up, eyes roaming over her girlfriend’s peaceful face, “I missed you more. Hey…” 

“Yah?” 

“Want to come to the final dress tomorrow, I’m sure Will will be thrilled to see my big college boyfriend sitting in the front row during our scenes.”

Rose chuckled, “Huh, sure baby. I think he could use a little ‘haunting’ - help him get into character you know?” 

Karina blushed and softly giggled her resistance, “Oh hush.” 

“No you - I know you love it.” 

“Cheeky as always. I love you.” 

“I love you, too Karina. Now let’s get out of here before we pass out.”

“Who said anything about passing out? I have plans.” Karina righted herself and pulled Rose up and towards the backstage exit. 

“Well in that case, lead the way!” 

fin


End file.
